Conventionally, a widely-available printer forms a toner image by an exposure device such as an LED head, transfers this onto a medium such as a sheet of paper, and fuses the toner image on the sheet by a fuser, thereby forming an image on the surface of this sheet.
This printer contains in its interior, for example, sheets stacked in a sheet cassette, and forms a carrying path so as to connect sequentially the sheet cassette, the exposure device, the fuser, etc. by a carrying part that carries these sheets. The carrying part comprises, for example, a guide to guide a bill, a roller to transmit a driving force to the bill, etc., sets two rollers that oppose each other across the carrying path of the bill for example as a roller pair, and disposes these roller pairs everywhere along the carrying path (see Patent Document 1 for example).
This printer employs rotating rollers etc. to separate sheets in the sheet cassette into individual sheets and hand each over to the carrying part and carries this sheet by handing it over between roller pairs along the carrying path in the carrying part.